NarutoUniverse , EHHH!
by HidanIshMineex3
Summary: NoNoNo :  I'm HORRIBLE AT SUMMARIES ! Basically three girls , two of which are sisters get sucked into the naruto world ; randomness ensues ; pink and orange flying ponies and love ; HidanxOC SasorixOC ItachixOC Rated For Language; & if the mind wonders..
1. The Wrong TV Station

I don't own ANYTHING except for Maya-Sama:)

Hai ! Miyah-Sama here ! With my good friends Maya-Sama and Ringo-Sama!

Maya:Hn..

Ringo:OHAI EVERYONEZ! I like cookies. Miyah-Sama , why are we here again?

Me:-_- , Because I am writing my very first fic! Now do the disclaimer! **Glares Threateningly.**

Maya: **Sweatdrops** that glare would put an uchiha to shame.

Ringo: **Scared as crap** Okay okay ! Miyah-Sama does not own Naruto in anyway! This is simply for entertainement purposes! Don't sue ! _ She only own's Maya-Sama ;3

Maya: WTF ? **Goes to emo corner to cuddle with Ita-Kun plushie**

* * *

Me: Yay ! On with the story!

_Miyah's POV._

I was walking down the street with my bestfriend, Maya Bailey. We were on our way to pick up my twin sister, Ringo Kurosaki.

"Hey,Maya." She turned to look at me in question. "You remembered to bring your Manga collection right?"

"Of course,how could I not?" She said sarcastically, giving me the trademark Uchiha smirk. "And before you even ask,i brought the plushies too."

I gave her a grin,looking down at my jashinist pendant in glee."I just wish they could be real,you know?" I sighed, glancing to my friend for her opinion.

Maya grinned as she walked up to my front door,pushing it open."I know,how epic would it be? The real Akatsuki? Just like in those fanfictions." She suggested,plopping down on my couch as she grabbed the remote,flicking the TV on. I immediately knew what she was going for, The Shippuden.

"I'm gonna go see if Ringo is upstairs,I'll be right back!." I yelled as I jogged up the stairs to my sisters room. I pushed open the door to see her on her computer,writing a fanfiction."Hey sis, Come downstairs! Maya is here!" I said impatiently as I shut the top to her lap down, profanities and protests coming from the girl.

_Maya POV!_

I pressed 'Play' on the remote, Expecting it to play, meanwhile the screen was flashing a bright blue light. Sudden realization dawned on me, I stood and walked over to the TV, beckoning the others to do the same.

"This is going to be so weird." I murmered to myself,the others were just looking at me expectantly.

"Kikyo, what in the JashinDamned universe are you talking about?" Miyah said impatiently, a slight frown on her face.

I couldn't answer, I was more concentrated on the light pulling us in.

_Miyah POV!_

I grabbed my sisters hand as we got pulled into my TV. "What in the jashin damned hell?" I screamed, clearly not happy with what was happening. Then it dawned on me, we were in free fall, from the sky, with no gear.

".Jashin." I whispered,letting out a blood-curdling scream only moments later.

"We're gonna DIE!" Ringo screamed,flailing about the place. As much as I loved my sister, she was just ridiculous. I bonked her upside the head, a vein popping up on my head.

"Shut up." I said,frowning a bit. "Maya-sama, why're you being so calm about this?" I asked the older girl,noticing she was being much too quiet.

"Because i'm not all that much afraid." She simply replied, Giving me a look over her shoulder, Trying to console me in a way. Thank God , because I couldn't do it all alone.

_Ringo POV!_

I was fed up, not only did I not finish my fanfiction, I was pulled through a damned TV and was now free falling in the sky, we were getting too close to the ground for my likes.

"Everyone hold hands! We're coming MUCH too close to the ground!" As soon as the words left my mouth , we crash landed in bushes. All I saw was a blonde blur,and thats when my world went black. . .

_Miyah POV_

I opened my eyes,trying to adjust them to the lighting. I rolled over and groaned."Where in Jashin's name am I?" Then everything hit me,I bolt upright. Big mistake,i held my head in my head.

"So you're awake,girlie." Spoke a oddly familiar voice. I looked to my left only to see a very shirtless Jashinist. And his hair wasn't slicked back.

"I suppose I am." I snapped back rudely. "Where are my friends?"

Hidan grinned slightly,chuckling."The raven-haired girl is with Itachi. Your look-a-like is with Sasori." He said,with un-known emotion in his voice."Where the hell did you guys come from?"

I looked down,supposing I owe him an explanation."We're not from this world. We were sitting on my couch,about to watch Naruto, a TV series you SHOULD be apart of. And then my TV was fucking up. So we leaned in close and got sucked into my TV." I explained all in one breath, he looked at me like I was insane.

"If you aren't from around here then why are you part fucking cat?" He argued.

I stared at him for a good long time and bolted to the bathroom, to see that it was indeed true. My butt-length black hair had a pink and purple streak on each side,with two neko ears perched atop my head. They were black and pink on the inside, I had a long black tail, and my eyes were literally colored like the rainbow,But I was still tanned.

".JASHIN-DAMNED HELL HAPPENED?" I screamed, going on a rant about how I was going to sacrifice the Akatsuki to Jashin and such.

"Sound's like Miyah-Sama is awake." Murmered Maya,Shaking her head at her bestfriends antics.

"Hn." Said the infamous Uchiha."Drama queen,much?" He whispered,even though extremely Out Of Character.

Maya smirked."Hn." She replied, They spoke Uchihanese , a language the immature could not understand. She had long before found out that she and the rest had somehow developed Chakra and Neko powers, yet again , she was the only one being serious. Ringo ran around saying 'Nya'. And now Miyah was having a serious panic attack. People these days.

_Ringo POV!_

I sat there, staring at the man of my dreams while he fixed up Hiruko. Yes,You got it right, Akasuna No Sasori. He was fictional,not real, I shouldn't love him , but I do,Sad & Pathetic, I know.

"Are you going to continue to stare at me,brat?" He said in that incredible monotone,which made me blush slightly.

"Shut up,Danna! I'm not a brat." I argued,ignoring the way he looked at me when I called him 'Danna'. It was Deidara's job, I know. And he was probably going to sue me for copyrighting , Well,whatever.

"What is your view on art,Brat?" He asked me suddenly,staring right into my multi colored eyes.

"I think art is a memory, something gone,but you will never forget it. Something you can always go back and depend on, It is both fleeting & eternal. But then, art can be anything you want it to be, there is no specific view." I explained, that seemed to shut him up. I smirked a bit.

_Maya POV!_

_What should I do? **Go talk to him!** What the hell? When did I get a damn inny? **Oh I was always here, just didn't feel like talking.** Give me some Jashin-Damned advice! Oh no, i'm starting to sound like Miyah.** Warning! He's about to talk to you! Go win your man!** Shut the hell up. ._

After arguing with myself internally, I noticed he was staring at me with a slight smirk on his face. I decided to piss him off, "Why are you staring at me,Uchiha?" I asked in a venomus tone.

"Because you're interesting." My rudeness didn't seem to get to him, but I could tell it caught him off guard.

"How the hell do you find me interesting? I just appear out of nowhere , suddenly grow ears and a tail. Had a mental argument with myself, and you call me interesting?" I said, my voice rising with every word. I actually was starting to get kind of pissed off.

"Hn." He grunted,turning back to read his book in silence.

"I'm going to find my damn friends,Be back." I said and exited his room,making sure to slam the door on my way out. I could feel the waves of anger radiating from him.

Hahaha! ^-^ REVIEW Or I'll Send Hidan & Zetsu To Your House. :D


	2. Eeeehhh? Ninjaz! Chakra Elements WTF?

Me: -_- I'm not happy.

Ringo:Why , Miyah-Sama? Did Hidan reject you?

Maya: **Eyebrow Twitch** , N-No ; that's not why she isn't happy , she got grounded , so she won't update as much.

Ringo:NOOOOOO!

Me: Shut up. . Hidan! Come do the disclaimer!

Hidan: **Walks in grumbling about stupid girlfriends.** Whatever.

Me: DO IT NOW! **Whips Out The Chainsaw**

Hidan: o_o ; The Lovely Miyah Doesn't Fucking Own Fucking Naruto ; She Only Owns That Fucking Broad ; Maya.

* * *

Me:YAY! On with the story!

_Miyah POV!_

"I wanna go home." I mumbled,glancing over at my two friends. The boys had reunited us not too long ago and I was already sick of them, Even Hidan.

Ringo was the first one to speak up,even though timidly."I- I kind of want to stay,MiyahNee-Sama." She whispered , afraid I might just yell at her.

"Itachi is interesting, to say the least." Maya also spoke up,a slight smile on her face. I could tell she wanted to stay as well.

"We'll stay for a month, if they keep us alive that long. If all goes well than we'll stay. If not,we're going home immediately." I said in a leader like tone, I was starting to turn into Pein. Oh Jashin!

I stood and pushed in my chair,heading towards the door."I'm going to go find that hard headed Jashinist." I stated,grinning a bit. I walked out of the kitchen and around the corner, god the Akatsuki base was confusing. I stopped in front of a room I recognized to be Hidan's. He was doing his rituals. I rolled my eyes and stepped into the room,not even flinching at the bloody mess.

"Uhmm.." He said,a brow raised at me in question.

"Is there an issue or something?" I asked with a bored look on my face,picking up a random book and plopping on the bed.

"This doesn't disturb you at all?" Oh , thats right. He doesn't know about me.

I grinned and shrugged,biting down on my lip."I'm a jashinist too." I said simply and glanced down to read my book.

_Hidan POV!_

I stood there shocked,my mouth agape."Y-You're a fucking WHAT?" I screamed, the echo going throughout the whole base.

She just looked at me like I was some type of retard."I said i'm a jashinist, Is there a problem?" She said in a sassy tone, a smirk on her face.

"Listen you dumb bitch, don't come into MY fucking room getting a fucking attitude with me!" I shouted at her,a proud smirk on my face.

"You imbecile, i'm the reason why you're still alive. You dumb prick. You have no type of fucking morals whatsoever and you think it's o-fucking-kay. Well it's not and as long as i'm in this fucking room you WILL show some fucking respect or I will cut off your small,circumsized dick and feel it to Zetsu. Do you understand me?" She said every single word getting a step closer to my face,to the point where I was up against a door.

I paled visibly,nodding."I-I fucking understand." I said , just so she would shut up about it. This girl scared me,but she was fucking HOT !.

I leaned in to kiss her,but the loud-speaker announcement from Pein completely interrupted.'_**All akatsuki members including the girls to my office NOW!' **_His voice boomed from the speakers. I rolled my eyes and opened the door,nodding her out."Hurry the fuck up." I mumbled,clearly not happy AT ALL.

_Itachi POV!_

I frowned on the inside as I heard the announcement. Me and the girl were having a very intriguing conversation about Dango, I sighed and put my emotionless facade on,standing up."Come on." I said in a booming monotone as I walked out of the room.

"Hn." She replied just as stoically. She followed me out of the room , but I noticed her blushing from the corner of my eye, I just gave the trade-mark Uchiha smirk as I walked into Leader-Sama's office.

"Is there a reason why you called this completely unscheduled meeting?" I asked in a respectful manner,the smirk still on my face.

"Do not test me right now, Itachi." Pein said in a bored monotone , glancing at the Uchiha with a glare in place.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! WHO IS PRETTY GIRL-CHAN WITH ITACHI-SEMPAI!" The annoying lollipop man bounced about the place, How could Madara act so childish? I just shrugged it off as Sasori and Hidan came in with the other girls. I noticed Hidan and one girl were having a very heated argument about Jashin. While Sasori was having a sarcasm battle with the other.

"What the hell?" I mumbled to myself, a look of disbelief on my normally stoic face.

_Normal POV! (**Because i'm tired of switching up x3)**_

The three girls stood infront of the leader fearlessly , as he glared down at them with interest in his eyes, of course Konan was by his side. As usual.

"Listen carrot-top , can you get this over with?" Maya stated in a sarcastic tone, A smirk evident on her face.

"Yeah fluffy,we wanna go explore!" Ringo whined,pouting. She really wanted to get out of this damn meeting room.

Pein looked aggervated that the girls would dare address him like that,Him,the leader. Who everyone respects, is getting treated like filth by a few girls.

Miyah stepped up to him,glaring a bit."We know all of your deaths, how old you are,who kills you,and who Tobi actually is." She whispered the last part to him, Madara wouldn't appreciate it if they knew who he really was.

Pein looked completely dumb-founded , they really knew that much? He exchanged a glance with Konan,and back tot he girls. He sat back,an embarassed look on his face."These three girls have valuable information,and strong chakra. They can be of assistance to us. So , I've decided to make them full fledged akatsuki members,they will be on their own team. But they will accompany you on missions accordingly. Here are your robes, and rings. Dismissed." His voice boomed,a slight smirk on his face.

Kisame grinned at Miyah,"Welcome,kid!" He laughed heartily,smirking down at her.

"Thanks Fishy Man!" She squealed and bounded off to her very own room that she shared with her two bestfriends. When she got in,Maya and Ringo were already there with their robes on."How awesome is this?" She exclaimed,giggling a bit.

Ringo laughed,"Very awesome! This is what we've been dreaming about. Now our wish is finally coming true!" She fell back on the bed , snuggling with the cloak.

Maya laughed a bit,then turned dead serious."Guys, we have to actually train and work hard. We need to find out our chakra element, Find out our powers. Look up our ancient history,and such. No slacking off the first few weeks,Alright?" She said,a frown on her face.

"Yes,Maya-Baa-Sama." They said at the same time,smiling a bit.

"Where the fuck is Hidan?" Miyah asked,and blinked.

As if on cue,the Jashinist, followed by the Puppet and the Uchiha burst into the room, happily.

"Are you girls ready for training?" Sasori said,a slight smirk on his face.

The girls looked at each other and laughed loudly, going to their respective partners. "Of course." They said in a slight mono-tone. They disappeared to the training base, hoping they could handle it.

Itachi sat down with Maya, chuckling a bit, He handed her the ancient paper."First we will find out your chakra element,just focus on the paper,and ONLY on the paper." He warned.

"Alright." Maya closed her eyes and placed her hand on the paper, she concentrated fiercely on the paper, gasping as it engulfed in flames."Fire?" She asked questioningly.

Itachi nodded in approval,"Thats very interesting." He mumbled,helping her up."That's actually all we're doing today." He said and helped her up.

(_**With Miyah.)**_

"Alright bitch, all the fuck you have to do is concentrate on the fucking paper so we can see what fucking element you are." He said as if the swear-words made perfect sense.

"Alright." She said simply and concentrated on the paper, it sparked after a few minutes, zapping everywhere."I got fucking lightning! That's the fucking awesomest shit i've heard all fucking day!" She swore like a sailor.

Hidan was surprised at the language she was using,A grin broke out on his face."I like your style,bitch." He said approvingly.

(_**With Ringo.)**_

Sasori handed her the paper,smiling gently."Just concentrate." He stated simply.

Ringo nodded nervously as she concentrated on the paper,after 15-2O minutes , she felt her hand getting wet and the paper was soggy.

Sasori blinked,"Water,good, That's all for today." He said and disappeared back inside, a smirk on his face.

Ringo squealed with happiness after he left, she noticed the boys were already going back in , probably to report to Pein.

"Maya,Ringo! What did you two get?" She asked excitedly.

"Fire and Water, what about you?" Maya answered for the both of them.

"Lightning." She stated, grinning proudly. " Lets go back inside,i'm starved." Miyah ran to the entrance back into the base,her friends following suit.

This was going to be very interesting.

Me:That was interesting o_o ; Well ; leave a review & also , PM / Inbox Me or just leave a review with Name ; Age ; Looks ; Power ; & Love Interest If You'd Like an OC in My Story!

Deidara:Yeah,Un!

Maya & Ringo: Please Review ! CIAO ! ^-^ **Caramelldansen Time!**


	3. Nani Desu?

Me: Ohai! So, this is chapter 3 & today I will be introducing a new OC to my story, This is one of my reviewers OC's ! You'll find out ; I will be starting the chapter out in her POV. You won't really find out who she is until her name is mentioned :3 REMEMBER , I WILL START OUT IN HER POV !

Maya: I don't even know who it is & i'm helping her write the story.

Ringo: Is it a girl ? I know who it is :). Miyah-Sama told me!

Maya: **Clutching onto Itachi** I wanna know. .

Me: TOO BAD! Haha :) Anyways , I Do Not Own Naruto ; I just Own Maya & The Plot :)

Maya: WTF ?

* * *

Me: On with the story!

I sat on my bed patiently, reading some old book I had found around the base, Deidara told me that they had three new recruits, who were girls. Maybe I would finally have some female company besides Konan. She wasn't that great to be around. I heard noises in the hallway and pressed my ear up against the door, should I introduce myself? I pushed the door open and peeked out slightly, thinking they haven't seen me yet.

"Ne,Miyah,Maya. . Did you hear that?" The blonde asked,looking around cautiously.

The other two girls stopped , fully alert now.

"Hmm, I thought I heard something but.." The one with rainbow colored eyes trailed off.

I gasped as a kunai hit the door, stumbling back. I fell onto my butt,frowning. I didn't expect that, glancing to the other raven-haired girl , she reminded me of Itachi.

"A spy in the base?" The girl who had to be Maya asked,a cold glint in her eye.

I shook my head vigorously, standing to my feet. I got a kunai ready in my back pocket. "You've got it all wrong. I'm not a spy. I'm somewhat apart of the akatsuki, I room with Deidara. My name is Hana." I introduced myself, bowing slightly."And you girls are the new recruits, Miyah , Ringo , and Maya." I said, pointing to them respectively as I said each name.

"It's nice to meet you,Hana-San. And I speak for all of us when I say this." Miyah said,a slight smile on her face. She pulled me out of Deidara's room,claiming that we were going to go shopping somewhere in Ame. ' I finally have friends. .' I thought to myself,giggling quietly.

_Normal POV_!

The four girls walked down the hallway , laughing and talking. It turns our Hana was just like them in a way, minus being part cat. But she was really cool and she could be a super great friend!

"Hana! What're you doing out,Un?" A very agitated Deidara exclaimed, glaring at the new girls,before Hana.

"I was Just reading, and I heard voices. So I opened the door and you told me about them so I figured to introduce myself. Now we're gonna go swindle 'Kuzu for some money so we can go shopping in Ame,Jaa Ne!" She had said all in one breath.

Deidara stood there dumb-founded, Then he smiled warmly as the girls walked away. He was just happy that she was making friends. The truth was he liked her,alot, but he would never admit it, she probably didn't even feel the same way. He just shook his head and made his way to the living area.

The girls had gotten the money from Kakuzu , now on their way to Ame . They stopped in a nice boutique with nice ninja clothes and weapons. Even party dresses, Surprisingly in Miyah & Ringo's case.

On the way back the girls bid each other adieu, Hana walking back to her and Deidara's room with a warm smile on her face. '_I've finally made friends,I'm so happy!' _She thought to herself as she snuggled up to the terrorist in delight,closing her eyes.'_Finally . .'_ She drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile , the girls were in their room hanging up their clothes in their closets and putting on their pajamas.

"What do you think of Hana-Chama?" Ringo asked timidly,smiling a bit.

"She seems very nice, I suppose." Miyah mused, a brow raised in curiosity at the question. "Why do you ask?"

"I thought she could be part of our team." Ringo whispered in dismay , she knew it was out of the question.

"No,Ringo-Chan." Maya said in a emotionless monotone , sighing a bit."She isn't from our world, we can't mess up ANYTHING in the series, it's dangerous that we're even preventing them from dying."

"Fine fine, I understand." Ringo whispered and curled up in her bed,a tear slipping from her eye. Being the youngest of an older sister and her best friend wasn't any fun. She felt like a third wheel around them, so she wanted Hana to feel less lonely. But just because she wasn't apart of their team didn't mean they couldn't hang out, right?

"Night guys." Miyah mumbled,closing her eyes. A moment later she was in a dead sleep.

Me: Waaahhh! Don't Kill Me! I'm sorry for not updating ! & i'm sorry this is so short , I could do better :/

Maya:Lies , you were at Faith-Chama's house all damn weekend until MONDAY and you didn't once think to bring the laptop, it was fun though.

Ringo: **Cuddling with Sasori** Open Up Saso-Chu! ^-^

Everyone else: **Anime Sweatdrop**

Miyah:Well umm . . right , so you met Hana , interesting,ne? :) Well , reviews make me happy ; and if you don't review , I will send zetsu to your house where he will possible eat you ! Jaa ! :)


	4. Miyah & Hidan  :3

Me:I'm So Sorry I Haven't Updated! :( , I was grounded & such!:)

Hidan: It's about time!

Maya: True, You were gone for a while . .

Ringo: I MISSED MIYAH-SAMA! **Cries.**

Me: Blah Blah whatever! On with the story! I HAVE A SPECIAL GUEST TO DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Pein:Yes , it's me . .

Me:Be happy! & DO IT NOW!

Pein:Whatever , The foolish girl owns nothing but Maya.

Me: On with the story!

_Miyah POV!_

I sat up groggily, glancing over at the shirtless jashninist who lay next to me. I gave a half-assed smile and leaned over him.

"Oh Hidan.~" I whispered as I got closer to his ear , my words trailing off in a soft haze. "WAKE THE FUCK UP!" I screeched as loud as possible, getting thrown to the other side of the room.

The jashinist was pissed, he glared at me half-heartedly, clenching his fists.

"What's wrong with you,dumb bitch? I was asleep!"

"I just wanted to make you breakfast!"

"I don't need you to do anything for me! I'm immortal and you're fucking pathetic you stupid bitch , I don't even know why you're here! You're a nuisance and you need to fucking LEAVE!" Hidan said coldly,but he knew he had crossed the line as he gazed into my eyes.

I felt tears sting at my eyes as I stood up as fast as I possibly could and bolted out of the room, it wasn't even morning yet, it was 4:30 in the morning , and it wasn't even close to light outside yet. I ran out of the base and into the deeper neck of it.'_How could he that to me?__** I would do the same thing if you woke me up!**__ Great, now I have an annoying inny.__** Shut up!**__'_

I rolled my eyes and sat down under a tree , letting the held back tears stream freely down my face , I was so upset that he had said that to me, I mean, how could he? I thought we could atleast be friends, but maybe he hates me.

"Why can't anything ever go my way?" I whispered to myself in a shaky voice. I glanced up at the sky and chuckled a bit , it still wasn't light outside , it was darker then usual, and that was almost strange."I wonder. ." I whispered, biting down on my lip. I noticed that I was lost."Just great." I said,sighing a bit.

_Hidan POV!_

Why did I just yell at her like that,what the hell is wrong with me?

I ran out of the base in my pajama pants, following her chakra trail, I growled as I felt the rain drops start to tickle on my skin, I heard a small whimper a few feet away. By now the rain was starting to pour, I rushed over to the tree, finding a soaked Miyah.

"Holy shit, are you alright?" I asked with true and geniune concern in my voice , I honestly think me and this girl could be something special.

"Leave me alone, Hidan. You hate me,remember?" She spat out venomously with pure hate and sorrow in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I was shocked and you shouldn't have woken me up like that! But I do apologize for the things I said,Miyah." I whispered in dismay , she probably hates me now.

I flinched a bit as a soft,wet hand touched my cheek. I looked up in surprise at her smiling face.

"It's alright you asshole."

"I'm not an asshole you stupid cunt." I mumbled,a slight pout on my face. "Lets go back to the base." I picked her up bridal style with a slight blush on my face,it was a good 5:OO in the morning.

When we got back to the base no one except Hana and Ringo were in the kitchen. They looked at us curiously but didn't question why we were outside and wet,surprisingly.

"Where's Maya?" Miyah asked,curiously.

"Sleeping with Itachi. She's sick with a fever,He won't let anyone near her,They've probably bonded." Ringo said,putting quotations around 'Bonded'.

Wow, these girls are something else, I smiled over at Miyah, I just accepted the fact that I probably had a crush on her, but I would never tell anyone about it.

Me:I'm so sorry for not updating, but as you can see, this chapter is Hidan/Miyah oriented. The next one will be Maya/Itachi , After that is Ringo/Sasori , & After that is Hana/Deidara. Then we'll be going back to normal chapters, I figured we needed more FLUFFLES! X3

Ringo:Itachi is filling in for Maya since she isn't feeling well.

Itachi:Hn. Review Or I'll Use My Mangekyou on you.

All:JAA~NE!


	5. Maya&Tachi:

Me: So , this chapter is Maya/Itachi , i'm doing the fluff chapters because I don't think i'm focusing enough on the relation ships of the characters & there are some I haven't even included, like Zetsu , or Konan. . So,yeah:)

Maya:Good news, I feel better!

Ringo:NO ONE CARES!

Maya: . . T.T . . Fine, be like that!

Me: Ughh . . Zetsu! Do the disclaimer!:)

Zetsu: Miyah owns** nothing except for** Maya and h**er** O**C**'S!

Me: On with the story:) (PS; There will be few other character mentions in fluff chapters! & there are no pov's in the fluff chapters!:))

Maya was extremely bored and she had nothing to do , so she decided to go bother her favorite weasel , Yep, you guessed correctly. Itachi.

He wasn't only the object of her affections , but he was a target to bother as well because no one else was around at the moment.

She walked down to the lounge area of the base,spotting him with a book up to his nose and a cup of tea in his hand, better yet, he was shirtless with boxers on and his hair down. Cue nosebleed much?

"Can I help you,Maya?" His voice boomed through the living room , actually scaring her a bit. But she had to be confident.

"Oh, so now I can't just be polite and hang out with my favorite weasel?" She giggled a bit and sat down next to him. Itachi heaved a sigh and closed his book,setting down his cup of tea.

'Tachi glanced over at Maya,studying her a bit. She looked very nice actually, her hair and bangs were messy, giving her a nice cute effect and she was wearing his boxers and a short white T-Shirt.

"Hn, you look adorable." He said simply and turned his attention to the TV, Where a dango commercial was playing audibly.

Maya was sitting there shocked,had he just called her cute? Or was she just dreaming again?. Either way she gave him a slight smile and leaned over on him cautiously as to not insult his 'masculinity' and started playing with his loose hair."Thank you." She said simply,giggling.

Itachi raised a brow in question, he was an S-Ranked criminal and a mere teenage girl was playing with his hair? , He couldn't accept this. But no one was around,so it wouldn't hurt,Right? He thought terribly wrong.

Then, the power went off,completely. No light, no TV , no sound. No nothing.

Of course, Maya being herself, she gripped onto him and bit back a silent scream, she was simply terrified of the dark and anytime the power would go off she would turn from this un-caring emotionless shell,into a scared little girl."Itachi, i'm scared." She mumbled and bit down on her lip.

The eighteen year old criminal sighed and took her into his arms,there was nothing they could do except wait.'_She's scared of the dark just like my dearest little brother. .'_ He thought to himself, a smile coming to his face. He quickly went back to his emotionless mask.

"Don't be afraid,Maya, I wouldn't let anything happen to you." The exact same thing he told Sasuke before he killed his entire family and left him to fend for himself.

"I know you wouldn't but it's the fact that the dark is a horrible place, Things happen in the dark that would make Hades shudder." She stated as a matter of factly.

Itachi was getting fed up with her talking, he searched in the dark and pulled her face up to his,"Shut up." He mumbled before placing his lips over hers gently.

Maya gasped, which she shouldn't have done, he slipped his tounge into her mouth. She just submitted to the dominance and enjoyed the kiss.

Itachi was getting to into it, he had switched places to where now she was under him on the couch and his hands were up her shirt. He detatched their kiss swollen lips so that they could both breathe.

The kiss was so passionate that it had left them bothered and gasping for air. Neither teen said anything,it was pure silence, but a comfortable silence along with heavy breathing.

They lay beside each other in a new understanding, but what were they to each other? Maybe just close friends , or accquaintences.

"Night,'Tachi." Maya mumbled softly,closing her eyes. She drifted off into a deep , and very comfortable sleep.

Itachi felt a huge smile come onto his face, that's what his little brother used to call him."Good night. . . Maya." He whispered and closed his own sleep deprived eyes.

Me: YAY!:) okay , should I even do lemons? I have no problem writing them, but I wan't to know what my readers think , & how am I doing with the story line? Please review & let me know!

Itachi & Maya: o/o;

Ringo: Ahh, that was SO CUTEE !:) Right,Saso-Danna?

Sasori:Don't call me that you imbecile.

Ringo:SASO-DANNA IS SO MEAN TO ME! T.T!

Me: Wow . . Whatever, ANYWAYS! HIDAN! COME DO THE FREAKING EXIT! NOW! **Grumbles about stupid sexy jashinist boyfriends**

Hidan:STFU! Anyways, review or i'll sacrifice you to me & my loves great god JASHIN-SAMA!:)

All: JAA~NE!


	6. Saso&Ringo!:

Me: Special shout out to one of my reviewers! Rockstar Jubilee! I love you a lot! (Not to be a creeper,lol.) But you keep coming back for more & you INSPIRE ME!:)

Maya:She's very nice & supportive also..

Ringo:Hai! Is this me & Saso-Danna's Chapter?

Me:Yes -_- . . .

Sasori: o/o;; owo . .

Me: Ugh, Disclaimer anyone?

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy! Miyah-Sama Doesn't Own Anything Except For Maya-Sama!

* * *

Me: ^-^ , On w. the story!

Ringo was extremely bored. She was laying down in her bed,eating some dango mindlessly, while Sasori was across the room working on his puppets. She liked to watch him while he worked and she also loved his opinion on art. Suddenly,she got brave. She stood up and walked over to him slowly,placing a hand on his shoulder slightly.

"Danna. .?" She questioned quietly, he hated being disturbed from his work. She half-expected him to snap at her and insult her,but that's not quite what happened.

Sasori sighed a bit and placed his puppet down, spinning around in his chair."Yes, brat?" He said uninterestedly, biting down on his lip.

"I'm bored and I wanted to know if you could keep my company for a while,but I know you hate being distracted from your work,it's fine if you say know." She rambled on, getting caught on her tounge a few times.

The puppet-master blinked."Alright." He said simply and stood up,facing her.

"And I – Wait.. Did you just say alright?" She said in complete surprise.

"Mmmmhm, why not?" He said in a bored monotone, chuckling slightly.

The blonde girl smiled slightly,"Great." She said and made her way over to the bed where she plopped down, giggling. "What do you wan't to talk about,Danna?"

"Why do you call me that? Deidara is the only one that normally does." He asked out of the blue,staring into her eyes intently.

"I honestly don't know, But saying Saso-Danna is a cute way of shortening your name." She said cheerfully, smiling.

Sasori blushed slightly, glancing over his shoulder trying to find something of interest."O-Oh." He mumbled, clicking his tounge. Was he really intrigued by this girl? It couldn't be true.

**TIMESKIP**

In a little more than 3 hours they were running around the room and being silly. Sasori was currently trying to get something from Ringo. She held it up in her hand giggling, she backed up until the fell back onto the bed. The boy falling on top of her.

Sasori blushed,staring intently into her beautiful sea blue-green eyes."U-Umm..." He mumbled,leaning down closer to her face, His body was controlling itself, and he couldnt help himself.

Ringo gasped as soft lips crashed down onto hers in an awkward , but also nice and gentle kiss. She loved every minute of it. A tounge slipped down into her mouth, she immediately went into submission.

The make-out session lasted about a good hour before they finally pulled apart and snuggled into each other lovingly.

"You're amazing." Sasori said simply, giving her a genuine smile.

"Thank you,Danna!" She whispered,closing her eyes as she drifted off into a deep sleep, holding onto _**her**_ danna as she did so.

Sasori kissed her on the forehead, chuckling slightly."Night." He whispered,closing his eyes also. He didn't need sleep, but he wanted to wake up to her beautiful face.

And so it began . . .

Sasori: Yes, I totally got some.

Ringo: SHUT UP BAKA! - **Hits Sasori Upside His Adorable Head.**

Me:Wow, well , review! Thank's Rockstar Jubilee , For everything!:)

Maya: Tch, not as good as me & Tachi's. .

Itachi:Hn.

Hana(Surprisingly): Me & DeiDei are next!~

Deidara: HANA! GET BACK HERE WITH MY CLAY,UN!

Hana: Oops, gotta go! **Ran around,crying chibi tears.**

Deidara: **Chasing Hana for his clay back.**

Me: Uhuh . . well review or i'll send Itach & Pein to your house!

And the emo prick princess & his annoying hoebag Karin .

SuiGETSU & JUUGO ARE KICKASS!


	7. The Last Fluffles Chapter!:

Me: Okay, three chapters in one night. I'mma let you guys know. I'm a writer that doesn't write anything down , I type everything from the top of my head. And if I don't like it, my brain immediately thinks of something else, so this isn't hard to put up about 5 chapters in a a night, well not for me.

Maya: Wow... o_o, that's kind of amazing.

Ringo:Yeah . .

* * *

Itachi:Hn, Miyah doesn't own anything except my girlfriend and i'm onl doing the disclaimer because I don't want to hear this nonsense. Now on with the story. **Poofs**

Hana was sitting in the kitchen, fixing dinner for everyone, it was her turn tonight and no one was home yet. That she knew of. She was currently fixing dango, curry chicken, ramen , steak, and various other things that the members would like. She didn't hear anyone come in until . .

"Hey,un. What're you making,un?" Deidara spoke suddenly,causing her to scream and drop the spoon in the pot which held the boiling soup, which in turn splashed all over her hand. Scalding it.

"Ow shit fuck damn! (Curses that aren't even legal to say.)" She yelled audibly, pretty sure they could hear it all the way from Konoha.

Deidara blinked at the language in surprise."Oh,i'm sorry,un! Lemme see,un!" He said and grabbed her hand as gently as he could,frowning slightly. He licked one of her fingers,sticking it in his mouth to try and make it feel better. He barely noticed the blush on her face. But his hand mouth's did, they licked her slightly burned arm slightly.

Hana was in supreme surprise, he was licking her hand, literally."Umm,Deidara-sama.." He mumbled,looking down with a blush on her face.

Deidara looked up,"Hmm?" He said almost inaudibly, noticing the small blush on the girls face. He actually found it quite cute how she was blushing.

"Y-You're sucking on m-my finger a-and I would like to fix dinner for e-everyone." Damn, now she sounded like Hinata!. She glanced at the older and much taller boy as he stood up with a smirk on his face.

She squeaked as he picked her up and sat her on the table, kissing her cheek softly._ 'Damn him!' _She thought to herself as she felt her eyes slip close as soft lips crashed against her own, She was enjoying every single second of the kiss and she knew he was too.

Deidara slipped his tounge into the girls mouth,nipping and sucking on her tounge and lips as he did. He didn't wanna take things too far as to where she wasn't ready for it.

Hana moaned into the kiss delightfully ,wrapping her legs around his torso as she slid her hands up the blonde bomber's shirt,running her fingers around his abs and his chest-mouth. She loved the fact that his chest mouth was nipping at her fingers slightly, Which meant that he was ready. But was she? No, she wasn't , but she didn't want to disappoint him.

Deidara smiled at her as he broke away from the kiss."It's alright if you aren't ready,un." He said knowingly,a cocky smirk on his face.

***TIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIP!***

Hana had long before finished dinner and began a five hour make-out session with Deidara, occasionally trying new things with him, they had broke apart and had a few laughs in-between, but now they were exhausted and spent out just from making-out.

Deidara didn't have his hair up in a pony-tail, if he didn't have such a gorgeous body, you would've mistaken him for a girl. But his eyes were bright baby blue and gorgeous.

Hana sighed and sat up criss-cross."Now i'm bored." She stated,grinning over at the blonde.

Deidara rolled his eyes and sat up, he was shirtless and he looked like an innocent teengaer, like he should have been.

"Well find something to do, un." He said stubbornly, refusing to let her do anything else, he was extremely tired and wanted to rest."In fact, how about we take a nap, un?" He suggested,smiling a bit.

Hana giggled,"Alright!" She squealed and hopped up,going to grab her pajamas which consisted of shorts and a bandaged tube top, the threw them on and came back into the room. When she did she found a boxer-clad Deidara with no shirt on, and his hair was still out.

"You look adorable,Dei." She stated simply and crawled into the bed with him, snuggling into his side.

Deidara chuckled."So do you,Nana." He said and lay down, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame."Night." He whispered,smirking.

Hana blushed at the new nickname,"Night,DeiDei-Danna." She whispered and closed her eyes, going into a deep,comfortable sleep.

Me:Okay, i'm exhausted and I have school tomorrow:) but I gave two new chapters tonight, I'm so happy with myself!

Maya: So am I , this chapter is super cute!

Ringo:Yeah , it is!:)

Hana: Nana? That's cute!:)

Deidara: I feel violated, Un!

Me: Eh, guys shut up. ANYWAYS ! Please review! I would appreciate it!:)


	8. Miyah's Language , And the girls fate!

Miyah: Okay so, I wrote this chapter in school and then all of a sudden the school computer crashed & erased EVERYTHING, so now I have to write this ALL OVER AGAIN! But we've returned back to the normal story:)

Maya:Hn.

Ringo:STOP BEING TO MUCH LIKE ITACHI – I mean an emo - **Glanced over to see if the weasel had heard her.**

Itachi: **Ready to kill Ringo.** Mangekyo Sharingan . .

Ringo: **Fell to the floor,twitching.**

Me:Wow.. Pein, Honors?

Pein: The only thing Miyah owns is Maya, lets put it that way.

* * *

Me:On with the story!

Miyah sat in the living room on the floor with her girls. It was the first time they'd actually been together in a while.

"So,how's it going?" Ringo said randomly,a huge grin on her face.

"Hn. In what way?" Maya said cautiously,a slight smile crossing over her features.

"I think I fell again." Miyah interrupted the two,a huge smile and blush on her face.

The other two girls turned to look at their rainbow-eyed friend in complete shock. They didn't believe what they just heard,even Maya was showing some emotion, which was rare and strange.

"Woah. ." The two latter girls said in unison, staring at each other.

"I know it sounds weird, But Hidan is just . . I can't explain it." Miyah stuttered ,blushing heavily. She glanced down at her hand,pouting a bit.

"I'm guilty too, SasoDanna is just adorable! Even though i'm shorter than him.." Ringo trailed off,biting down on her lower lip slightly.

"Iatchi." Maya said simply and sipped her tea.

After the girls conversation they had all went back to their rooms to change their clothes so they could go train in the back yard of the base.

The three girls had on mid thigh length kimono's and shorts under them with formal ninja flats, They strode out to the back yard and got into the fighting position.

They trained as hard as possible, not really noticing that the Akatsuki were watching them with interested looks and raised brows.

The first one to drop was Ringo, she was extremely exhausted from using her powers. But who could blame her? To stay with the Akatsuki or even keep up with that matter, you had to be powerful or very keen with your senses .

After another good 20 minutes , the girls called it quits,and decided to go back inside. After they turned around , the boys were staring at them with intrigued looks on their faces.

Miyah was the very first one to speak. "What the fuck are you fucking fuckers staring at? Do I need to sacrifice you to the great jashin-sama?" She yelled, a very pissed off look on the rainbow-eyed girls face.

Ringo on the other hand was dying of hysteria, to hear her sister even say a sentence like that amused her in every was possible. Maybe it paid off to be a jashinist sometimes.

Pein glared at her sharply."Such language for a child." His voice boomed out across the land. All great and leader-y like.

Maya scoffed a bit,biting down on her lip in annoyance, she could picture what happened next in her mind. And it was NOT good.

Miyah stopped and dropped her fighting stance,glaring at the orange-haired god."Child? I'm not a child you heathen! I'm a fucking priestess of fucking jashin you bloody mother fucker! I'll fucking KILL you, you stupid cunt-eating metal detector attracting, stupid ugly blue haired bitch loving asshole!" She let out a stream of un-imaginable curses towards the leader, who in turn looked un-phased.

Hidan was proud of the girl as he stood, laughing his ass off."S-she told you!" He said in between laughter.

The rest of the akatsuki was appauled at the girl, one thought was going through all their minds,'_She's going to die. ._'

Meanwhile Maya and Ringo stood with their mouths agape , the pulled her back and put their hands over her mouth. Was she stupid? Pein would KILL her and she's mouthing off like she has no sense!

The girls dragged Miyah back into the house, their loved-ones following them. While the rest of the akatsuki was standing outside trying to figure out what happened, maybe Miyah had just had a bad day.

Miyah dragged Hidan into their room so that she could yell,vent,and stab him. Which she knew he loved, lets just say they ended up doing some things for the rest of the day.

Sasori held Ringo in a soft embrace,as she cried. Why was she crying,you ask? Because her sister pissed off the leader and they would either get killed or get kicked out, and it would be all Miyah's fault , and they had NO WAY to get back to their world!

Itachi glanced over at the beautiful raven-haired girl as she stared out the window in a depressing manner, he couldn't help but feel bad for them.

"Sorry." The ever-silent man spoke up,a warm smile gracing his features.

The other raven just smiled at him sadly."Can't be helped." She whispered, a tear falling from her eye. It wasn't fair at all.

* * *

Little did the girls know , something was about to happen that could change them forever . . .

Me:HAHAHAHA! CLIFFY! :3

Hidan:I Love your vocabulary in this chapter . .

Itachi:Vulgar child.

Ringo: IF WE GET KICKED OUT IMMA KICK YOUR ASS , NEE-SAMA!

Maya: Shut up, Ri-Chan.

Naruto:BELIEVE IT!

Everyone:WTF?

Pein:... Stupid girl.

Me:Wow, so REVIEW OR I'LL CHOP YOUR HEADS OFF!:3


	9. MUAHAHAHAHA! EVIIIILLLZ!

Me: I wasn't originally gonna continue this story 'cuz i'm working on another story on my other acct. CricketAndMimi , it's actually good. Try to read it!

Sasori: it took you long enough , I hate waiting.

Ringo: **Clinging to Sasori** . Un!

Maya:You sound like that tranny .. whats his face?

Deidara: I'LL KILL YOU , UN!

Itachi: I'll Amaterasu you if you even dare.

Me: SHUT UP! Anyways , I was taking time to figure out what he should do to the girls , this will be a pleasant chapter , so stop bickering.

* * *

Hidan: She doesn't own Naruto , never will . But if she did we'd all be gay & prancing around in a pansy manner like fucking Deidara.

The three girls stood in front of the orange haired man, fear etched onto their faces. Pein glared at the shortest out of all of them , the ingrate that dared speak to him in a manner.

"Speak." He said simply , awaiting the reason why she'd dare to speak to him with such audacity.

"Pein-Sama, please forgive me! I didn't mean it! Honest! I was having a BAD day and the chakra that I used just over-took me, Y'know? It was like I blanked for a minute and when I came to , I was just.. I don't know! But i'm begging you , if you're going to kick any of us out , let it be me!" The short girl rambled on endlessly.

The leader put his hand up , she took that as a sign to be quiet. A smirk appeared on his face and you know what he did? He _**Laughed!**_ The almighty leader fucking LAUGHED!

" I hope you know that I wasn't going to kick you out." Leader said with an amused look on his piercing (No pun) features.

Then the room fell silent , as the shortest of the girls glared up at the stoic man with a very _deadly_ look on her face.

"So.. You scared me shitless ,having us think that we were going to get kicked out , just so that you could choose right NOW , to tell us that we weren't going to be kicked out?" Miyah said with a very cute , but evil , oh so evil look on her face.

"Yes , you're all dismissed." Pein said , still smirking. He knew that she had something coming for him. A Prank. But little does she know that the stoic man was the king of pranks, honestly.

One by one , they all filed out of the room. His partner looked at him in question,"What're you thinking?" She said, confusion on her normally calm face.

"You'll see,Ko-Chan." He said, smiling at her. He then disappeared, leaving the blue-haired woman confused, with an air of thoughtfulness around her.

_Meanwhile with the akatsuki & co.,-_

The girls were cuddled up with the respective members, sighing happily. Except for Miyah and Hidan , they were in the kitchen arguing about Jashinism and trying to make food for the rest of them.

"I'm telling you, fucker! Jashinism is COMPLETELY different from whatever the fuck you just said, you pansy!" The short girl growled, looking up at her love interest.

"You short , shrimp little fucker! I'm fucking TELLING you , dumb bitch! I know what the fuck i'm fucking talking about you rainbow-eyed pansy looking freak , you look like who done did it ran around the corner and got hit in the face so fucking hard even the Jinchuuriki Brat can't fucking ' Believe It!'." Hidan yelled, red tinting his face.

Miyah looked at him with killing intent , raising a knife."You BASTARD! FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME!" She sliced his head clean off,smirking with malice.

"Kakuzu.. Shouldn't you be helping your partner?" Ringo said , frowning.

"Shouldn't you be helping your friend?" He countered.

"Shut the fuck up , money-bastard."

"Stop arguing." Maya said , rubbing the bridge of her nose.

A silver and brown blur ran around, cursing at each other nonstop.

"She cut his head off,Un..?" Deidara murmered , raising a blonde brow.

The brown haired girls friends just glanced at him."Don't ask." They said in a creepy unison.

/ TIMESKIPJHUUHEAARRDD?\\

(_Miyah's POV!)_

Miyah and the girls – Including Hana and Konan – were in her room, doing a girls-only karaoke. They had decided to sing 'Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me- By Tata Young.' **(A/N:I Don't own that , Btw .. Italics – Miyah & Ringo. Bold – Maya, Hana And Konan, ENJOY!)**

**'**_ I pick , all my skirts _

_to be a little too .. Sexy!_

**Just like , all my thoughts ,**

**Can always get a bit .. NAUGHTY!**

_When I'm Out With My Girls ,_

_I Always Play A Bit .. Bitchy!_

**Cant' Change The Way I Am!**

**Sexy ,**

_Naughty,_

_Bi**tchy ME!**_

_I'm the kind of girl that girls dont like._

**I'm the kind that boys fantasize .**

_I'm the kind that your mom and your daddy ,_

_**Were afraid you'd turn out to be like.**_

_**I may seem unapproachable,**_

_But that's only to the boys who don't have the right approach_

_or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll!_

**(People..)**_ Think it's intimidating , when a girl is cool with her sexuality._

_I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls _

_Like staying home and being innocent._

_(Chorus)_

**My mouth never takes a holiday , I'm always sharp with the things I say.**

_I was always the girl in school who turned up to each class about an hour late._

_And when it comes to the guys I lay ,I'd always pick the ones_

_who couldn't figure out I was a rebel to the idea of monogamy._

**People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality,**

**I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent.'**

By this time , the Akatsuki had cramped into the room to listen to the singing , and were shocked at how .. provocative.. the girls were dancing, well , pleased is the correct word.

'_(Chorus.)_

_Sexy Sexy Sexy .._

**Naughty Naughty Naughty. .**

_Bitchy _**Bitchy **_**Bitchy .. ME!x2**_

_**People think it's intimidating ,**_

_**when a girl is cool with her sexuality.**_

_I'm a 180 to stereotype girls **staying home and being innocent!**_

(Chorus.)

_I like all my shorts to be a little too .. shorty._

**Unlike all my guys , I like them tall with .. Money!**

_**I love all my nights to end a little bit .. Nasty!**_

_**Cant Change The Way We Are ! Sexy Naughty , Bitchy Us!'**_

The girls grinned and hi-5'd each other, turning to the gaping Akatsuki,

"So what'd you guys think?" Hana said timidly , looking to Deidara for a response.

"You guys are (fucking) hot and (shitting) amazing, (un!)" The akatsuki replied , except for the stoic ones, they just did little pleased nods and walked away , Leaving Sasori , Pein , Itachi , Hidan , and Deidara.

They all laughed and had a plain good time , running around , eating , drinking a little , and singing more karaoke, But the three girls would be encountering two.. very special friends tomorrow , Where will this shocking turn of events lead them?

A/N: Sheeeeeeeesh ! This took 5 days to type , simply because i'm lazy -_- i've had all spring break , I could've had this story to 20 chapters , but alas , I am very .. lazy.

Hidan: Damn Straight!

A/N: Do I need to bring out the play – doh ? (If you dont know what i'm talking about , read BitterCrimson's story , scrumdidleumptious, it's hilarious.)

Deidara: ANYTHING BUT THE PLAY-DOH UN!

Ringo:Muahahaha! With Play-Doh and Puppets and Sharingan we shall take over THE WORLD!

A/N: Don't forget the all forgiving power of Jashin-Sama.

Hidan:HELL YEAH !

A/N: So I hope you like the new chapter , please review V.T I'm sorry for slacking! Please dont hurt me!

All: BYE BYE~ (UN!)


End file.
